Bernadetta
|fullname = Bernadetta von Varley |jap_fullname = |alias =Bernie, Bern |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday =December 12 |fod_birth =12th of the Ethereal Moon Imperial Year 1162 |relatives = Count Varley (father) Unnamed uncle |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class = Noble |mirage = |voiceby =Erica Mendez |jap_voiceby = Ayumi Tsuji |faction(s) = Black Eagles |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Adrestian Empire |nationality = Adrestian Empire |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy }} Bernadetta is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a student of the Officers Academy who hails from the Adrestian Empire, and is therefore is a member of the Black Eagles. She is also of noble birth and a member of House Varley. Bernadetta possesses a minor Crest of Saint Indech. At the start of the game, she is seventeen years old. Profile Early life Bernadetta is the eldest daughter and heir of the son of the current Count of Varley. She is extremely shy towards strangers; the only place she feels at ease while far away from home is her room in the dormitory. Academy phase Bernadetta was sent to Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joined the Black Eagles. When not attending lectures, she spends her time hiding in her room getting absorbed in her hobbies. War phase Personality Bernadetta is a very shy and quiet girl. During her free time, she is often found holed up in her dorm room, avoiding most people. When she does have to wander outside, she will occasionally feign illness to avoid interaction with her fellow classmates. She is easily frightened when talking to others and may become so overcome with nerves that she freezes on the spot. She often believes that she may inconvenience people by her presence and will immediately fire off apologies before abruptly leaving, even if she did nothing. She also suffers from paranoia and can be suspicious of those that give her honest compliments. Bernadetta is notably at ease around people that remind her of her uncle, the only adult in her life that treated her with genuine warmth. She is also fond of flowers, and particularly of carnivorous plants, as they're able to live in one place and wait for their meals to come to them. She practices various arts and crafts, including writing, drawing, and embroidery, but despite her talents fears others will find her creations worthless and anticipates being insulted. She is terrified of her father and reminders of him can make her fearful despite the vast distance between them. When she becomes upset, she is likely to blame, berate, and insult herself. When others give her patience and understanding, it takes her some time to adjust being comfortable around them. Bernadetta likes reading, drawing, music, embroidery, unusual creatures, stuffed animals, and solitude. She dislikes speaking to people, imposing figures, and overbearing fathers. In Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |35% |35% |20% |55% |50% |25% |20% |30% |35% |} Maximum Stats |70 |51 |40 |75 |69 |41 |41 |39 |49 |} Learnt Magic |D |Blizzard |Heal |- |D+ |Thunder |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Fimbulvetr |Rescue |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Bernadetta is the primary archer for the Black Eagles and has well-rounded stats for the role. Her speed and dexterity are good, but she may have shaky growths elsewhere, and her below-average luck and defense mean she's vulnerable to incoming attacks. However, her personal skill does allow her to deal extra damage when she is below maximum health, so it can be worthwhile to leave her slightly damaged. She also acquires Deadeye and Encloser as Combat Arts, giving her excellent range and utility in archery classes. Bernadetta's budding talent in Riding and strengths in Lance and Bow mean she is ideal for promotion to Bow Knight, but she is weak with all other melee weapons. As such, she isn't exactly flexible in her class choices. Her spell list is decent, including Rescue in the Faith tree, but Bernadetta's low magic means she won't excel in magic-based classes. Given her skill levels, Bernadetta will have easy access to the Soldier class family (Soldier, Cavalier, Paladin) and the Fighter class family (Fighter, Archer, Sniper, Bow Knight). Recruitment To recruit Bernadetta to another house, Byleth must have a sufficiently high Strength stat and Bow skill level. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) * Edelgard * Hubert * Ferdinand * Linhardt * Caspar * Dorothea * Petra * Felix * Sylvain * Ingrid * Raphael * Leonie * Seteth * Alois Quotes :Bernadetta/Quotes Possible Endings Bernadetta - Eternal Loner : As soon as Bernadetta inherited House Varley from her father, she withdrew from all political discourse and focused solely on the management of her own territory. Because of this and her penchant for spending long periods of time in "hibernation," she became known throughout the house's history as the "Bear of Varley." Bernadetta and Byleth (Crimson Flower route) : Almost as soon as Byleth and Bernadetta were finally wed, the battle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. Many were concerned that the new leader of House Varley would do little more than hide, but she fell in alongside her husband and followed him everywhere, fighting to bring lasting peace to Fódlan. Forced to throw herself into one terrifying battle after another, Bernadetta developed such a tough character, it is said that absolutely nothing could frighten her. Bernadetta and Caspar : After some uncertainty about the details, it was decided that Caspar would marry into Bernadetta's family, seeing as she had claim to House Varley. The two had a chaotic reign and a marriage to match. Each time Caspar caused some incident, Bernadetta would demand promises as recompense. Over time, there oaths accumulated to such a great number that it became necessary to compile them, and the resulting document came to be known as the "47 Articles of Bernie." Among these Articles was the provision that, when counting their large quantity of children, Caspar was not to accidentally count his wife among them. Bernadetta and Ferdinand :After the war, Bernadetta renounced her claim to House Varley. She married Ferdinand, the new Duke Aegir, and the two contributed to relief efforts by instituting reforms across their Dukedom. Due to the success of those policies, Ferdinand was offered the position of Prime Minister by the emperor. He accepted, leaving the management of Aegir territory to his wife, while he worked to apply their ideas to the Empire at large. Since Bernadetta did not like to leave home, Ferdinand's life involved a lot of travel to and from the capital, but it is said he always embarked on his return home with a smile on his face. Bernadetta and Linhardt (Crimson Flower Route) : Linhardt and Bernadetta caused quite the stir after the war when they abandoned their inherited titles and eloped to Garreg Mach. Returning to the monastery, where they were always most comfortable, the couple lived peaceful lives away from the hassle of politics. When the Empire's efforts to restore the church were complete, the officers Academy reopened, and two eccentric individuals took up professorships there. One was perpetually asleep, or absorbed in absentminded study; the other refused to show herself at all unless it was time to give a lecture. Bernadetta and Felix (Azure Moon route) : After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. He married Bernadetta, who abandoned claim to House Varley in order to start a life with him. After they had finished restoring Fraldarius territory, Felix traveled across Fódlan as the king's right hand. While he was away, Bernadetta handled local affairs while holed up in her room in the castle. The frigid air of northern Faerghus caused her to hide away even more than usual, but whenever her beloved husband returned, she would rush out to greet him. Bernadetta and Felix (Other routes) : After the war, Felix attempted to set out on his own, but was waylaid by Bernadetta, who begged him not to go. Persuaded to stay, Felix ended up marrying into House Varley, the title of which Bernadetta had inherited. The couple got along smoothly, although it was rumored that in the early years of their marriage, she once had to restrain him physically to prevent him taking a trip to the Oghma Mountains to train. As the years wore on, Bernadetta became more reclusive, and Felix took over many of the day-to-day duties of running the house. Documents from their later years were increasingly signed with the name Felix, Count Varley. Bernadetta and Raphael : When Bernadetta first inherited control of House Varley, she hid away and would not involve herself in political or administrative affairs. During this time, it was Raphael who came to her aid, encouraging her to work through her fear of people. The training period was difficult-"humiliating," according to the journals Bernadetta left behind-but in the end, it had its desired effect. The leader of House Varely became an outgoing and authoritative individual, taking part in public policy. She even took on a very muscular husband. Bernadetta and Seteth (Azure Moon route) : After the war, Seteth remained at the monastery and dedicated himself to the restoration of the church. He was soon joined by Bernadetta, who abandoned her inheritance to House Varley and took up residence at Garreg Mach to commit to a life as a recluse. As the years wore on, Seteth wrote many fables, first in his spare time, and then later as his main preoccupation. His stories became famous among children throughout Fódlan. As he gained renown, many began to inquire about the wonderful illustrations that accompanied the writing. In response to these questions, Seteth was known to shrug and say, "Ask my wife... if you can find her." Etymology Bernadetta is a variant of the french name Bernadette, a female version of Bernard, meaning "brave bear". The French Saint Bernadette Soubirous, who was said to have visions of the Virgin Mary (as Our Lady of Lourdes), popularized the name. Trivia * Bernadetta shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayumi Tsuji, with Fire Emblem Fates' Nina. * She also shares her English voice actress, Erica Mendez, with Fire Emblem Warriors' Lianna, as well as Deirdre (from Genealogy of the Holy War) in her appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. * Bernadetta has a unique post-timeskip battle model as an Archer and Sniper. * The interior of Bernadetta's dorm room is decorated with unique items including rolls of fabric and a teddy bear. *Bernadetta stands at 150cm (or about 4’11”), growing to 165cm (or about 5’5”) after the time skip. *In a survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Bernadetta placed 8th with 10.9% of the vote overall and ranked 5th with 15.1% among those who completed the game in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:2. Gallery Bernadetta SRank.png|CG artwork of Bernadetta at S Support Bernadetta Portrait 5 Years.png|Bernadetta PostSkip Portrait Bernadetta 5 Years.jpg|Bernadetta after the time skip. Bernadetta 5 Years_.jpg|Bernadetta after the time skip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters